Episode 1945 (7th February 1995)
Plot Betty is scrubbing her front step. Viv asks if Seth has decided to move in yet. Seth shouts good morning and Betty slams the door shut. Nick is very sensitive as Dave and Biff tease him about his blind date. They receive their orders from Chris. Jack tells Ned that it is nice and peaceful now Seth and Betty have left the farm. Vic tells Seth that he wants to go into business making applejack. He says that Seth can use the shop freezer. Bernard tells Vic and Seth that he and his family are moving back down south. Vic teases him about not being able to take the climate up north. Seth wishes him luck. Linda tells Zoe that she appreciates having her job back and that she has come to terms with her being a lesbian. Nick tries to reason with Wendy, but she hangs up on him. Vic catches Viv fiddling about in the freezer. He makes up an excuse and tells her about the McAllisters moving away. Alterations are underway at The Woolpack. Nick, Dave and Biff moan about having Chris as a boss. Viv calls to see Betty. She is upset about Seth. Viv tells her about the McAllisters. Betty is shocked and rushes round to see Angharad and asks if it is true that they are leaving. She asks to be recommended to the next doctor, but Angharad tells her she doesn't know who will buy the house. Seth calls in to the farmhouse for a cup of tea. Victoria is rather vocal. Sarah tries to convince Seth to move into the cottage with Betty. He says it is a matter of pride. Dave gives Chris a piece of his mind. Jan says to Alan that things won't be the same in The Woolpack once the Terry and Britt take over. He tells her to give them a chance. Angharad is having second thoughts about uprooting the children. Sarah takes Robert to see Betty. He has drawn a picture of her and Seth. Zoe is preparing a meal for Emma. Luke tells Angharad and Bernard that he is eighteen and not leaving Emmerdale. He offers to look after the house for them. They agree. Jessica is upset and tells her parents that she hates them. Emma arrives to stay at Home Farm. Zoe tells her that the house dates back to the sixteenth century. Alan offers a 5% discount on a pint of beer in The Woolpack to apologise for the inconvenience to customers of the alterations. Seth reminds Vic how he used to moan about the beer when he first came to live in Emmerdale. Biff and Dave discuss holding their own shoot on Home Farm land. Zoe and Emma get closer and they kiss. Cast Regular cast *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Bernard McAllister - Brendan Price *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Angharad McAllister - Amanda Wenban *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Jessica McAllister - Camilla Power Guest cast None. Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes